


Now you know how you really feel  (Complete)

by I_hate_the_snow



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abandonment, Angst, F/M, Separation, Suicide, Surprises, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7470537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_hate_the_snow/pseuds/I_hate_the_snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michonne tries to bridge the gap between an estranged Rick and Lori.</p>
<p>Set at the prison, before Judith is born</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now you know how you really feel  (Complete)

Michonne, Abe and Eugene were at the prison for three months, and in that time they heard all about the soap opera that was Rick, Lori, and Shane. 

They watched as Lori tried to approach Rick countless times to talk, only to have him walk away before she could move her very pregnant body in his direction. During meals. Rick was the last one at the table, and made sure he sat as far away from his wife as he could.

Abe told him about Ellen, his wife who was murdered right in front of him. Hershel described being widowed twice. Bob, Allen and Carter all tried to warn him that if he didn’t make a move, and soon, Lori may not live through the delivery.

He refused to listen.

He blinked back tears one evening when Carl asked him why he doesn’t love mom anymore. There was no way to describe it. Nothing made sense. He knew he went too far. She tried to explain that she was upset over Carl shooting his de facto uncle than Shane dying. But her reaction was misunderstood. He wanted her to feel the pain of being emotionally abandoned. He took it a little too far. He’d hear her cry at night. He would watch her when she wasn’t looking. He loved her, and wanted to make it right. But he didn’t know how to put the pieces back together. He’s see her red, swollen eyes. There was just never a good time at this point. It seemed as though it was easier to stay mad then to make up.

One evening, during a particular uncomfortably quiet dinner, Rick left immediately after he ate to stand watch at the guard tower. 

Lori crumbled as the door shut. Carol, Maggie and Beth came over to sit with her, telling her they’re so sorry she’s going through this.

“I guess what really sucks, is I thought we were made for each other. I know we were, because when I was with him it felt like the entire world stopped spinning. But everything’s different now. I love you, more than anything, and I want, is one more chance.”

Michonne watched what was going on, and was reminded of abusive, now-dead drug addicted boyfriend. There were so many parallels between the two.

She walked over to Lori’s table and told her to go into the infirmary. “Trust me.” Was the only thing she said as she walked to the door which led to the tower.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Michonne stood at the bottom of the stairs. Fourteen steps and one door stood between her and Rick. She empathized with Lori, and didn’t want her friend to emotionally suffer anymore.

After taking a deep breath she ran up the stairs and flung the door open. Rick looked at her in surprise, and asked what happened.

“Rick, we need you now. Lori committed suicide. She couldn’t take the rejection anymore. Bob tried to help, but it’s too late.”

His crystal blue eyes immediately started to team with tears. He dropped his shotgun and ran back down the stairs and into the cellblock.

“Where is she?” He asked, his voice cracking with emotion.

“The infirmary” was all he heard Michonne say. His feet couldn’t move him fast enough. When he got to the infirmary doors he was sobbing, and ran into the room to see a very much alive, and surprised, Lori.

She was sitting with Carol, Beth and Maggie, and when Michonne casually walked in and said “this was all me, Rick. She had nothing to do with it. Yes, it was a set up, but now you really know how you feel about her.”

The four other women quietly left the room, and gave the estranged couple privacy.


End file.
